


An Irresistible Attraction

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eating, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: NORMAN IS ON SET OF TWD WHEN HE SEES A VERY BEAUTIFUL BUT CURVY MAKEUP ARTIST AND IS EXTREMELY ATTRACTED TO HER. BUT SHE DOESNT SEE HERSELF AS SOMEONE HE MIGHT WANT BECAUSE SHE IS A LITTLE BIT HEAVIER THAN MOST WOMEN HE GOES AFTER.WILL HIS SWEET TALKIN MOUTH BE ABLE TO CONVICE HER AS IT MOVES BETWEEN HER LEGS...





	An Irresistible Attraction

AN IRRESISTIBLE ATTRACTION

 

Norman groaned, sitting in the hot Georgia sun at work, the heat was thick in the air and even though he had only been there about ten minutes he was sweating balls already. He fanned himself with the script, trying to memorize his lines before they started but they couldn't start until he was in make up and that was the hold up, they had fired their previous artist and he was now waiting for the new one.

He looked at his watch and groaned, looking over at Andy sitting next to him, "did they forget to tell us the artist was here or something, its fucking hot."

Andy laughed and also fanned himself with the heavy script, "yeah, it sure is hot today and every other day. At least they could do was make sure whoever it was, was on time. Jesus."

Norman nodded and got up, heading to the makeup trailer and peeking inside, he could see someone, a rather thick woman trying her hardest to set up things that she would need. He didn't interrupt anything, just leaned against the door and watched. Despite being larger than all the skeletons walking around this place, she was incredibly graceful. 

He watched as she stopped moving and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and letting her head drop back, rolling it in a circle, trying to crack it. He had to admit that she was very cute, a little curvier than he was used to but he didn't hate on thicker women, just more to love and to hold on to, of course he wouldn't just come right out and say that.

He politely coughed and she turned around, her eyes going wide, he offered a smile and stepped in, "you must be Sammi, right?"

"Uh, yes. And you're Norman..."

He hid his smile, she was adorable. Getting flustered and that sexy blush creeping up her face, "yeah, its nice to meet you. You're gonna be the new artist?"

She nodded again, "yeah, my first day. Not used to being around so much that its kinda freaking me out but don't worry, Ill get the hang of it in no time."

"Of that I have no doubt. You ready for me Sammi?"

Her eyes went wide and he cursed under his breath, even to him that sounded suggestive and he hadn't meant it to but she caught it and now he couldn't stop thinking about it in the way that she was. It made things a little awkward and he chuckled.

"Not how I meant that to come out, I mean can I get my stuff on or do you want Andy first?"

She laughed nervously, "no, I understand just made me think...uh, never mind. Yes, please sit down."

He grinned and took a seat, leaning his head back against the head rest and kicking his feet up on the counter like he normally did, "come on Sammi, make me beautiful."

"You already are."

It was a soft whisper, if he hadn't been listening he would have missed it but she said it and it just made him like her even more, not for telling him that he was beautiful, he was tired of hearing those sorts of things. No, he liked her because she wasn't acting crazy, she had a job to do and she did it, perfectly.

**

A few weeks had past and Sammi and Norman had become like best friends. After that one awkward day, it never happened again. They spent the time he had to get dolled up, smiling and taking selfies, cracking jokes on other staff members and even going out to get lunch, coffee and hanging around when it wasn't his turn to work his magic.

However, Sammi did like him as a friend, it was natural that she had developed a crush on him. She had never been so happy with someone that she wasn't actually with. Norman was amazing, he didn't make her feel fat like everyone else had. Even some members of the staff had looked at her oddly, it was hurtful but he never did that.

He even came to her defense whenever it happened. Telling her they were idiots and doing something goofy to make her feel better, it always worked. That's when the crush started, not just because he was Norman but because he was just an amazing person.

Today was one of the days she felt like she was nothing, not good enough for anyone. Not even his friendship. She looked at the sign that made her feel this way, new casting calls for background people to advertise the show. She had seen some of the women that had showed up and just based on their looks, they got accepted immediately. 

Sammi groaned and tore down the poster, crumpling it up in her hands as she took a seat on the curb, just watching those pretty smiling people live their dreams. Getting the opportunity that she had always wanted, that she had tried for and been denied.

She heard a scream and looked back to see Norman barreling at her, jumping down beside her with a large coffee in his hands. That child like smile on his face, making panties wet and hearts throb since 1969, it just made her feel that much more awful about herself. 

She took the coffee with a genuine smile, "thanks, hows it going?"

He looked around the set, seeing people bustling here and there, "sucks ass, too many people here is slowing shit down, now we gotta stay longer."

"Yeah, all these assholes making the rest of the world look bad."

Norman laughed and leaned into her, "what, you telling me that you don't want to sign up, you'd be a great new member on set. Hell, Id pick you over them anytime."

That actually made her smile, first one all day, "it is the American dream isn't it. But they need skinny, beautiful people. Don t even need to have talent, they get one look and boom, they are hired." 

Norman looked at her, not understanding her sat tone, "oh, don't say that. You should try, you're cute."

Sammi scuffs, trying not to get upset, she didn't want to be mad at him, "yeah, cute not sexy or beautiful. Why would they want a fat girl there to ugly things up?"

Norman sat there shocked, his mouth hanging open and he had never heard her talk bad about herself like this. She had always said she loved her curves and she was proud of them, or had him misheard and that had been all a lie, just to keep him smiling?"

"Sammi, you're not fat."

She tried to suck back a tear but it fell anyways and she knew he saw it and put his hand on her arm, "no, you might get seen touching a fat girl, wouldn't want that to get out now would we?"

"Stop saying that, you are not fat and since when do I give a fuck what people think?"

She looked at him, seeing the shock of it all on his handsome face, "I care, you should too. Look, I gotta go. See you later."

Sammi couldn't stop the tears that poured from her face the entire way to her car. He had been genuinely shocked at what she said and that itself was a damn miracle. It was good that he didn't see her that way, at least one person, a good person. After getting in her car the tears come flooding out, she grabs her phone and sends him a thank you text.

Immediately her phone buzzes and he is trying to call her which she sends to voicemail. Not wanting to sound more pathetic then she was right now, he didn't need this kinda thing in his life. It buzzed again and he left her a voicemail, she clicked and put it to her ear.

"Come on Sammi, answer the phone. I don't like the way you just left like that, please answer. We can go get shit faced and make fun of those ugly ass people, what do you say? Uh, please babe, just call me back."

She saved the message and tossed it into the seat next to her, the tears falling harder. She rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and saw the deep, old scar tissue on her wrists. Her hands shook but she rolled the sleeves back down, no way would she stoop to that level ever again, not what she actually had someone to care about her.

** 

Norman paced around his house, it had been three months since the last time he saw her that day on set. She had called out of work for the rest of the remaining days after taking auditions for the background people. It had really got to her and it surprised him how little she thought about herself.

He remembered to the first time he saw her in the make up trailer, bumping into shit and blushing around him, he thought she was beautiful. One of, if not the only beautiful woman on the whole damn set. He just wished that he could get her to believe it or for her to answer his phone calls. Truth was, he missed her. Missed having her around all the time, able to talk to him like a normal person, laugh with him, even when he wasn't funny. He had actually fallen for her and she wouldn't even answer him.

Norman had an idea that had been rolling around in his head. He needed a way to see her, without her expecting anything out of the ordinary. He wanted to see her and maybe even tell her how he feels. He couldn't go another day without that smile and those curves, just thinking about it made his hands shake.

He picked up his house phone that was programmed with a private number and dialed her number, hearing it ring and ring. Just as he as about to hang up, she answered

"Hello?"

He smiled at her voice, "hey Sammi, its Norman."

"Norman, hey whose phone is this?"

He chuckled, "home number, wanted to see if you would pick up if it wasn't me this time."

She sighed, "its good to hear from you, hows it going?"

"Going okay, was wondering if you could do me a big favor today?"

She gave that familiar laughed he loved, "a favor huh, what kind?"

"Just a favor, hard to explain but can you?"

"For you, of course. You want me to come now?"

Normans whole body shook at those innocent words, wanting so badly for her to say that in different context but he didn't want to freak her out before she even arrived, "yeah, my place. See you soon."

"See you soon."

He hung up the phone and looked around his big studio, a million different dresses from just about every period in time hung on racks all over the room. Different back drops and mirrors lined up. All of his camera stuff was out and ready, he wanted to do a photo shoot of her, with her. To show her just how beautiful he knew she was.

The only issue was getting her to see it. For her to see that he meant every word he had ever said about her and to her, he thought she was beautiful and he wanted to show her. He walked around and made sure that everything was in place. More than a little nervous that she would get upset again and maybe even be mad at him, not believe him.

It was too late as the front door buzzed and he took a deep breath and walked to open the door. Suppressing his groan when he saw her, she looked just as beautiful, if not more than she had the last day he saw her. She gave that sweet smile and that was all it took for him to grab her and hug her tight, feeling her fingers gripping his shirt.

"Jesus woman, you don't know how good it is to see you."

She pulled back and blushed, "yeah, good to see you too. Been awhile huh?"

He nodded, "been too long, we should have stayed in touch you know, I missed us."

Sammi grinned, "me too. So, what is this favor you need only my help with?"

Norman chuckled and put his arm around her, walking slowly to the studio, "you know how I'm a photographer right?"

She nodded, "your work is amazing."

He pushed open the studio doors and she gasped, "thank you, but something seems to be missing from it."

Sammi looked at him, "like what?"

He put his arms out, "you are Sammi, you are going to be my next model."

She gave that nervous laugh she was so good at and it turned into a belly aching laughter, "you are kidding right, please tell me this is a prank?"

"No its not, you are my model and before you get mad or leave, remember you said yes."

Sammi walked around the room, touching all the amazing dresses, "I didn't say yes to this Norman."

"But you did say yes to a favor and this is it. Please, just give me a chance."

It looked like she was going to cry when she spoke next, "a chance to what, make me feel more horrible that I feel already?"

"Give me a chance to show you how beautiful you are to me, please?"

He watched her study his face, looking for the slightest lie or joke and hoped that she didn't see anything but honesty. She looked around they room a little more but she wasn't trying to leave or calling him a liar like he feared she would.

"What do you want me to do?"

Norman grinned, "just pick a dress, one you actually like and smile. That's it."

"You don't want me to pose or anything?"

He shook his head, "nope, just want you how you are."

She nodded and grabbed a few dresses before heading behind the sheet he hung for her to change and walked to get his camera. The smile never leaving his face, this could be his one chance to change everything, for both of them. He heard the curtain get pulled back but waited for her to speak before he turned.

"Okay, I'm ready but if you laugh, I will never talk to you again."

"I would never..." his sentence trailed off as he turned around and saw her standing there in a beautiful light blue dress that clung to her curves. Each and every part of her body he could see and he wanted it, he licked his dry lips and tried not to drool.

"What?" She asked, her fingers twirling together.

"You look beautiful, just perfect."

She blushed, "stop."

He shook his head and started to snap a few pictures, "nope, never will."

Norman took picture after picture in about five different dresses and once she knew he wasn't going to laugh at her, she started to unwind and smile, having fun and making him smile like she had before. The whole time, he was trying to mentally talk his hard on down, not wanting to get out of line but it was very difficult around her.

"This was actually really fun, thank you."

He nodded and set the camera down, his hands shaking, "yeah it was, I knew you would be great."

Sammi lightly touched him arm, "really Norman thank you."

That one touch is what did it, he reached around her waist and pulled her into his body. His lips finding hers in an instant and kissing her deep, moaning into her mouth as his tongue swept across her lower lip. He felt her hesitate until he licked into her mouth, then it opened letting him in.

Her hands on his chest, her body firmly pressed against his was making him crazy turned on. He tried to shift his hips, getting his erection move so she wouldn't feel it but she pressed closer and he knew she could feel it on her leg. She pulled back and looked at him.

"Norman?"

He grinned, "all for you Sammi."

"But.."

He kissed her again but just for a moment, his hands sliding down her back to grab her ass, "nope, the only butt I want, is yours."

"You really weren't kidding, were you?"

He shook his head and put one of her hands on his bulge and moaned at the contact, "does it feel like I was kidding?"

She moaned and shook her head, starting to stroke over him roughly until he let his head drop back, "no, it feels like you have been hard for a long time."

He unzipped the dress from the back and watched as it fell to the ground, "been hard since that first day. You at you, fucking perfect."

She shifted uncomfortably, "if you say so."

He growled and cupped her large breasts, "I do say so Sammi, let me show you."

"Show me how?"

He grinned and kissed her again, backing her up to his desk and sweeping it clear. Hearing everything, including his camera hit the floor. He gripped her by the ass and lifted her up on the desk, pushing her juicy legs apart to rub against her until she moaned.

"I know a thing or two you make you believe me." 

Norman kissed down her jaw and to her neck, unhooking her bra and letting it slide down so he could suck one of her hard nipples into his mouth, biting it gently. Her hands fisting his hair and her legs sliding against his.

"God, that feels so damn good."

He moved to the other one and gave it the same treatment, "you feel so good Sammi, cant wait to taste you."

"Norman..."

He shook his head and pushed her back against the desk. Giving himself room to kiss down the rest of her body, licking every curve and biting every inch of her soft skin. Letting his beard scrape against her hips and over her panties

"Oh yes, please do it."

He smiled, "do what sweetheart?

Sammi pushed his face down and let her legs rest over his shoulders, "eat me, fuck eat me Norman."

He growled and ripped off her lace panties, throwing them over his shoulder and grabbing her by the ass and lifting her up to his mouth. He sucked on her clit, seeing her mouth open as she moaned and her head fall back. She tasted better than he would have guess, so sweet and sticky for him. He rubbed his face in her, rubbing his beard against her folds and her inner thighs, teasing her before letting his tongue wiggle inside.

"Right there, fuck that's it."

He pulled back and kissed her again, picking her back up so he could lay her on the floor. Spreading her legs wide with his own and settling between her legs, "don't want you to come that way, wanna feel you when you come."

"No, not yet."

Norman growled, "why not?"

She pushed him away so he stood up and she got on her knees right in front of him. His eyes got wide and he watched her lower her mouth on him until his cock was fully inside her mouth, "fucking shit girl, that mouth."

He fisted her hair and watched those sexy lips of hers stretch around him. Seeing her tongue come out and lick over him, teasing him so bad. He started to thrust into her mouth, her hands dropped to her sides and he was now fucking her mouth.

"Oh no, I'm not coming this way either, lay down."

Sammi laid down on the ground and watched him take his shirt off and the kick his pants all the way off. Finally she was seeing him in all his glory, that body she always dreamed about was about to be on her, in her.

"Fuck Norman, you are sexy."

He grinned and let the tip of his cock slide in, watching her face the whole time, "you are sexy." he groaned and pushed the rest of the way in. Loving how she locked her legs around him and dug her nails into his back.

"Oh, my God. Norman..."

He kissed her again and thrusted back in, his body making hers move over the hardwood floor. Seeing her naked under him, he couldn't stop moaning and kissing her everywhere he could. Taking her nipples back into his mouth, biting and sucking on them.

"So tight Sammi. Can feel you clenching around me, you gonna come baby?"

She was panting, holding on for dear life as he fucked her into the ground. That powerful body of his moving like it was made to, driving her crazy, "I feel it, want you to come with too."

He had already been holding it back for some time now, "oh baby, I've been close. Wanted you to come for me. Please please Sammi."

It hit her hard, "Norman, right now!!"

He groaned and felt her flood him, coming hard and locking those legs around him so he didn't get pushed out. He thrusted harder and came so hard it blinded him. Sammi rose up and started to suck on his neck, right where he liked it and more flooded out of him.

"Right there girl. Fuck that's the spot."

"I know." She whispered into his ear.

He could no longer move and rested his weight on his arms, looking down at her flushed face, she was smiling again but like he had never seen before, "I'm not letting you go again, hope you know that."

Sammi blushed, "is that so?"

He nodded, "don't leave again, please."

"Why not?"

"Because I need you, I need you."

She brushed the damp hair from blocking those beautiful eyes, "I need you too Norman."


End file.
